And then there were five
CHAPTER 1 - COMING HOME ,,I really needed this",said Cleo.,,I haven`t swam this long for some time.I missed the dolphins".Bella laughed.,,They were so cute.They acted like they had a crush on us".Rony`s image appeared in Cleo`s head. Well,it is not impossible,she thought smiling.She looked around the cave. It was really damaged. She never liked the thought of someone discovering the cave. It was their secret place. They have always felt safe here.But Sophie and Ryan found it.Luckily,they are afraid to come back,because they think the cave might collapse.,,Cleo?"Bella asked.,,Sorry,I was just thinking.",,About Sophie and Ryan ?"she guessed.,,Don`t worry,those two aren`t coming back.They are too scared.Besides,Will can help us with Sophie,if it`s necessary." ,,You`re right.I`m just being paranoid."Cleo sighed.It`s going to be okay,she told to herself.,,So,how are you and Will doing?"Bella smiled.,,Great,actually.He is making me romantic dinner tomorrow night.",,Wow!He really understands girls.Do you know where is he taking you?"she asked.,,I have no idea.He won`t tell me."Bella replied.,,That worries me a bit."Cleo laughed.,,Oh,it will be okay.I am sure that he won`t take you fishing.",,I know that,he is not Lewis,"said Bella.Cleo pretended to be angry.She splashed Bella.,,You crossed the line,mademoiselle.Nobody talks trash about my boyfriend."Rikki showed up.,,Well,I do."she said smiling.,,Hey,stranger!Where have you been?"Cleo asked.,,Around.And I got some awesome news."She smirked.,,You have three shots."Bella and Cleo looked at each other.Rikki and her games.,,Ok",Bella started, ,,you and Zaine are back together?",,Cold.",,Maybe, ,,Cleo tried,,you found a job?Rikki sighed.,,Even colder.Ok,since you can`t guess I`ll tell you".She made a pause to make the moment more dramatic.,,Emma is coming back!"she practically screamed.,,Oh,my God."said Cleo.,,It`s wonderful.When is she coming?",,Friday.I can`t wait.This are going to be three longest days of my life,"said Rikki.Bella wasn`t pleasantly surprised.She didn`t know Emma,because when she came Emma was travelling the world with her parents.She wasn`t happy as Rikki and Cleo,but she knew Emma would come back eventually.Besides,it might be interesting meeting another mermaid.But,she couldn`t get one thought out her head.If Emma doesn`t like her,will the friendship with Rikki and Cleo be in danger?She hoped not.,,Great."That`s all she could say.Cleo,on the other hand,was thrilled.,,When Emma gets back,it will be better than before.There will be four mermaids on the Gold Coast."But she wasn`t right.Destiny had other plans. Nick Norton considered himself an ordinary boy.But there was nothing ordinary about him.Ordinary boy loves sport,especially football,often goes out with his friends,chases after girls.Nick did nothing of that. Only sport he liked was swimming.He could stay in water for hours and still not get bored.He had few friends and they were really close,but his best friends were definitely books.He loved that feeling when you enter a new world,meet the characters and enjoy in their adventures.That was precious to him.But,there was one thing Nick hated more than anything.Camping.He couldn`t stand the thought of sleeping in the same tent with his annoying brother and not being able to escape.It is not easy being seventeen,he thought.Always moody,just trying to relax,while everyone else annoyes you.Today he was more nervous then usual.His family is going camping at Mako island.Nick hated the idea.Besides,that island creeped him out.Surrounded by sharks,with no human inhabitants,that place scared a lot of people.Nobody went there.Well,except crazy persons like his parents.And they are planning to stay the entire weekend,so they could discover ,,the wonders of the island".His parents were true adventurers.Always searching around strange places.And he had no choice but to go with them.He wished his friends could go,too.Or that he would finally find the courage and ask out the girl he liked.But she was older.Why would she bother going out with him?,,Nick,breakfast is ready!"he heard his mother`s voice.,,I`m coming!"He got up and went to kitchen.He couldn`t argue with his mom about camping.She would be crushed if he stayed home.That`s why he had to go.,,You`ll get through it",he tried to comfort himself. ,,I`m sorry,Elliot.I can`t go swimming right now,"Emma said.She was trying to convince her younger brother to go swimming with out her.But he was hardheaded.,,Come on.It is just a pool.Don`t tell me you are still afraid of water."She sighed.,,I am tired.And the fear is not the problem.I just don`t like swimming as much as I used to."But Elliot didn`t believe her.She used to be a champion.And then something happened.She started missing her trainings and then gave up completely.Never told them why she did it.That hurt Elliot a lot.They told each other everything.It was family policy.Well,not any more.He gave her one more look,before he got out.But she was pretending to read a magazine.When she was finally alone,Emma felt a little sad.She hated lying to her family.But she couldn`t say that she`s a mermaid either. They could refuse to understand and lock her up,because she could do things that other girls couldn`t.Emma was able to freeze things in milliseconds.Luckily,she didn`t have to keep this secret on her one.She had friends.Cleo and Rikki,who also were mermaids with special powers and Lewis,just a boy,but he understood them and kept their secret.Emma missed them.It has been almost two years since she left.That`s why she couldn`t wait to see them.Go swimming around Mako,relax in the moon pool,or just go shopping.She will be able to do that soon.Tommorow morning her family is flying back to Gold Coast,after travelling around the world.But she couldn`t exactly complain.They have been everywhere.From Paris to Egipt,then Rome,London,New York...Emma liked Paris the most.It was beautiful.The city of love,light and fashion.But there was no place like home.She grew up on the Gold Coast.That`s where she became a mermaid and had first crush.She wondered how`s Ash.They had great time together.And he excepted the fact that she had a tail.But long distance relationships don`t work.She hoped that hers will.But who knows?The only thing important now was that she`s coming home. CHAPTER 2 - CHANGES In every neighborhood there is a strange old person.Nobody knows him well and little is known of his past.And people are always afraid of the unknown.That`s how the ugly rumors start and no one cares if they`re true or not.Well,On Gold Coast there was one woman.She lived alone on an old boat called Lorelei.The only thing that was known about her was her name,Louise Chatham.People said that she was a witch and they all stayed away.But three girls didn`t believe in that.And when they looked beneath the surface.they found just an old woman who had no family.But Louise Chatham wasn`t alone always.She had a hasban who loved her.And she had friends.But their friendship wasn`t ordinary.Louise and her friends kept a secret.A secret that changed their lives completely.But now it`s all gone.The only one left was Max Hamilton.She hasn`t seen Max for a long time.And after all those years she went to see him.But,he wasn`t home.,,Well,there is only one place where Max could be,she thought.On the beach,fishing.And she was right.,,Hello,Max,"said Louise gently.At first,he didn`t recognize her.But then he looked at that blue eyes and blonde hair.,,Louise."He was surprised.,,Yes,it`s me.Oh,we haven`t seen each other for a long time.But,I`m not here for just a visit.I need to speak to you about something very serious." Category:Books